Quand la Haine devient Amour
by Moldy
Summary: Hermione et Draco doivent apprendre à cohabiter ensemble en tant que préfet-en-chef.
1. Prologue

**CHAPITRE 1 : Y'en a marre**

Préfète-en-chef, ce que j'avais toujours souhaité. Mais maintenant, je le regrette. Je suis prise à partager mes appartements avec ce stupide Malfoy… « Sang-de-bourbe » par ci, « sale enfant de moldu » par là… Il me tape sur les nerfs celui-là! Et puis cette sale Parkinson qui se pavane toujours devant lui et qui vient toquer à la porte des dizaines de fois par jour…

TOC TOC TOC

-Drakinouchet, tu est là?

-ARG, y'en a marre! NON, IL EST PAS LÀ!

Il va falloir que je pense à changer le mot de passe car je pense que même Malfoy regrette de lui avoir donné, et pour une fois, je le comprend.

-Tu n'as pas a me parler sur ce ton Granger

-La ferme pouffiasse, marmonnais-je

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit?

-Rien, je parlais à mon chat, répondis-je

Et, par un miracle le bouledogue partit.


	2. Questions et Tracas

**CHAPITRE 2 : Questions et Tracas  
><strong>

Une heure plus tard, Hermione, assise sur le fauteuil, était toujours aussi frustré. Elle pratiquait quelques sorts d'enchantement sur des objets ici et là. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Malfoy apparut. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui lançer :

-Le bouledogue est entrée ici, elle voulait te voir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, en voyant le regard perplexe de Malfoy elle ajouta :

-Parkinson

-Tu l'a fait entré? demanda Malfoy n'y croyant pas.

-Non, elle est entré toute seule... On dirait que madame connait le mot de passe. J'imagine que tu devrais le savoir, ça doit être toi qui lui a donné... qui d'autre, sûrement pas moi?

Les yeux gris de Malfoy la foudroya du regard :

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Granger. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai donné. Cette idiote a du fouiller dans mes affaires pour le trouver.

-Idiote? C'est comme ça que tu appelles tes amis? C'est joyeux! dit-elle sarcastique.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione.

-NE ME PARLES PAS SUR CE TON! répéta-t-il

Hermione, qui avait toujours sa baguette en main lui dit :

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy! Et puis, tu sais très bien que si tu m'attaques tu auras des problèmes. Non seulement mes amis seront sur ton dos, mais en plus, tu risquerais de perdre ton poste de Préfet-en-Chef.

Malfoy se dit qu'elle avait raison et baissa sa baguette.

-Tu as de la chance Mudblood (sang-de-bourbe, pour les francophones), que mon poste de Préfet-en-Chef soit en jeu. Parce que de tes amis, je n'en ai pas du tout peur... dit-il en se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sur la porte de sa chambre, il y avait un serpent en argent. Il s'arrêta pour lui donner le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et il la referma derrière lui en jettant un regard noir à Granger. Puis, il s'assit sur son lit.

°Granger, elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là! Si je n'avais ce poste de Préfet-en-Chef, non seulement elle ne me pourirait pas la vie, mais en plus, j'aurais pu lui régler son compte pour seulement une retenue.° pensa Draco.

Mais McGonagall leur avait bien expliqué...

Flash Back

Dans un des wagons du train, Draco devait rencontrer McGonagall et la Préfète-en-Chef de l'anné espérait vraiment que sa collaboratrice ne soit pas Granger. Il était arrivé à l'avance car Parkinson lui tappait sur les nerfs. Il s'assit sur la banquette et, après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et vit la personne qu'il avait souhaité ne pas voir : Granger. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard et McGonagall entra. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre et commença :

-Bonjour à vous, les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef. Cette année, nous avons choisit de prendre des Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard et de Gryffondor pour pouvoir, nous l'espérons, renforcer les liens entre les maisons. Car plus les années passent, plus y il a de désacords entre vos deux maisons. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard que Draco lança à Granger. Et j'insiste sur le point que je tiens à ce que vous vous conduisiez comme des adultes responsables. Si vous ne suivez pas cette règle, nous changeront de Préfet-en-Chef. Et ceci est valable pour tout les deux.

Fin du Flash Back

Et oui, cette sale Mudlood avait, pour une fois, raison. il ne voulais pas perdre son poste de Préfet-en-Chef. Et en plus, son père l'engueulerait.

En parlant de lui... Une des pires personnes sur Terre : son père. Lucius Malfoy, en plus d'être cruel, n'avait même pas d'amour pour son fils. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était le pouvoir. Pour en avoir, il était près à tout : servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour avoir del'autorité, il devait être content, il était à la tête des Death Eaters (Mangemorts). La seule personne au monde pour laquelle il avait un de l'amour restait sa mère. Elle était la seule personne qui lui en ai jamais donné. Elle était peut-être une Death Eater elle aussi, mais au moin elle ressentait un peu de pitié et d'amour.

°C'est moi qui doit avoir un problème, personne ne m'aime pas même mon propre père. Mes seuls "amis", si on peut appeler ça des amis, sont des futurs Death Eaters, cruels et sans compassion... °

Sa chambre était grande. Les rideaux étaient verts aux contours argentés de même que ses draps. Tout ses meubles étaient en ébène. En face de la fenêtre, était placé un petit bureau avec un fauteuil en bois avec le coussin et le dossier en cuir vert. L'atmosphère y était luxueux, mais tout de même très chaleureux. Draco s'y sentait bien… bien mieux que chez lui. Si seulement Granger pouvait ne pas être là!

Draco se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Cela lui prit longtemps avant de s'endormir. Tellement de choses trottaient dans sa tête.

Son réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda son horaire : Défence sontre les Forces du Mal, Étude des Runes et double cours de Potion en après-midi.

Son cour de DFA était avec Snape qui avait enfin eu le poste qu'il voulait tant. Ce cours se déroula assez bien. Cette matière était assez facile pour lui. Il avait assez vu de monde du mauvais côté dans sa vie. Étude des Runes aussi, à part que la Gryffondor avait encore réussit à faire gagner des points à sa maison.

Il attendait, toujours entourés de ses abrutits de « camarades » de classes et de Blaise Zabini. C'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait discuter normalement. Il était vrai que Blaise voulait devenir un Death Eater mais au moins, ils pouvaient parler tout les deux.

La professeur de potion Phoebe Weasley arriva et leur ouvrit la porte. Touts les élèves s'asseyèrent. Draco s'assit à côté de Blaise. Le professeur Weasley s'avança et commença :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer le Polynectar que vous avez étudié au dernier cour.

Comme toujours, Potter et Weasley étaient en train de discuter pendant que le professeur parlait. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour passer leur année. La professeur les avaient d'ailleurselle aussi remarqué.

-Potter, Weasley, je vais devoir vous séparer. Vous n'écoutez jamais en classe.

Elle jetta un coup d'œil à travers la classe et, au désespoir de Draco, s'attarda sur eux deux.

-Alors, Potter avec Zabini et Weasley avec Malfoy.

-Nous allons devoir endurer ces abrutits… marmona Draco à Blaise.

Ils commencèrent la potion et bien entendu le rouquin faisait tout de travers.

-Laisses-moi faire Weasley, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise note juste parce que je suis avec un incompétent!

-Si tu tiens à tout faire Malfoy, vas-y. Je pourrais me reposer pendant ce temps-là….

-Tout faire! ricana Draco, Tu peux toujours rêver!

Draco prit le chaudron et poussa les ingrédient et le couteau à Weasley.

-Tient, coupes ça. J'espère au moins que tu sais couper correctement!

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui? Me donner des ordres comme ça! chiala Weasley, Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi Malfoy, qui couperais tout?

La professeur, qui était en fait la cousine éloignée de cet imbécile, s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

-Mr Weasley, je vous ferais remarquer que vous êtes en cours en ce moment. D'ailleurs,vousn'êtes pas très doué en potion et je pense que Mr Malfoya bien raison de ne pas vous laisser faire ce mélange. J'aurais fait pareil à sa ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans la même famille que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez dans mon cours! 15 points de moins à Gryffondor et une retenue pour vous samedi soir à 8h00 dans mon bureau.

Cet idiot de Weasley était maintenant rouge brique et Malfoy ricanait. La seule Weasley qu'il respectait c'était elle. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été à Serpentard...

Pour Hermione, la journée fût ordinaire, le train-train cotidien. Une fois le cours de potion finit, elle se dirigea vers le parc pour se promener un peu. °Les devoirs attendrons° se dit-elle. Eh oui! Notre petite Hermione avait bien changé… Elle en avait marre de ne faire que ses devoirs. Elle alla près du lac et s'assit sur le rocher qui faisait face au lac. Elle regardait le paysage quand quelqu'un vint lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Ron, rouge tomate.

-Euh… Hermione… je… je voulais… euh

Hermione qui avait un peu peur de savoir ou il voulait en venir, lui proposa de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit.

-Alors, quoi? lui demanda-t-elle

-Je… euh… voulais… te… euh… demander de… si tu voulais… euh… sortir avec moi.

C'est ce qu'elle craignait. Sortir avec lui? C'était son ami voyons. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire que la plus pathétique des excuses:

-Mais Ron… tu es mon ami. Je t'aimes beaucoup mais tu es un ami, seulement. Désolé…

Ron devint, si c'était possible, encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle resta là encore quelques temps, le temps de voir Ron partit, la tête basse. Elle s'en alla dans sa Salle Commune la tête pleine de tracas. Elle avança le fauteuil près du feu et prit Crookshanks (Pattenrond)sur ses genoux.

-Alors Crookshy, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Il est gentil mais, tu vois, je ne ressens rien pour lui et, entre nous deux, il n'est pas très beau! Mais maintenant, il est triste et il va sûrement me faire la tête…

Une voix derrière Hermione la fit sursauter. C'était Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait pas entendut entrer.

-Alors comme ça quelqu'un a demander à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de sortir avec! On aura tout vu. Sûrement un de ces stupides Gryffondors sans cervelle.


End file.
